Just a Little Too Close
by TheRazzleDazzleDame
Summary: Rex didn't know what to think anymore. Everyone was going crazy, dragging him helplessly along...
1. Chapter 1

(No comment…except that I don't own a thing!)

* * *

General Obi-Wan Kenobi had heard a number of strange things throughout his Jedi career. Most, believe it or not, having to do with him. You weren't the padawan of Qui Gon Jinn and not talked about. The old master was known for his…oddness. Of course, Obi Wan didn't see it as fair. He wasn't his master, and on top of that, it wasn't right to speak ill of the dead.

Yes, General Kenobi was no stranger to idle gossip. He eventually started to ignore it completely, something he had become quite good at.

However, when even Anakin began giving him strange looks, Obi-Wan found himself back in the wheel. It had to have been half true for his former padawan to believe it, whatever it was. To think that Anakin's troops would talk about him! It was border-line ludicrous. He had only been on the ship for a week and the men had already started spreading rumors.

And so, Obi-Wan began his investigation. Surely it wouldn't be too difficult to put a stop to…

* * *

"Should we be worried?" Anakin made sure to keep an eye on the two figures conversing in the center of the room. Couldn't be too careful, even in public. "I mean, it's just…_wrong_."

Anakin chanced a glance in his padawan's direction, only to quickly look back to the center of the room. At first glance she seemed just as worried as he was, but Anakin knew better than that. She was hiding how much fun she was having with the whole fiasco.

There had been numerous reports - or sightings by passerby - that Obi-Wan was having some sort of relationship with Commander Cody. Anakin had laughed when he first had heard it; it was ridiculous! How could a Jedi like Obi-Wan have a relationship with anyone? He was master Obi-Wan for Force sake!

One afternoon changed Anakin's strong beliefs however. He was headed to meet his former teacher when he noticed he already had company…

"I agree," Ahsoka finally said. She scooted a little closer to Anakin before continuing in a whisper. "What should we do? It's against the Jedi code. What if the council found out?"

Anakin felt his breathing stop. He didn't even want to imagine the ruckus that would cause. "That's not going to happen. There's only one logical way to fix this,"

"And that is..?" Anakin stood, causing Ahsoka to do the same.

"Break them up, of course." It was obvious. He couldn't very well just walk up to Obi-Wan and tell him to stop what he was doing…it would be hypocrisy on Anakin's part. Not that anyone would know that…

Ahsoka didn't look impressed. "…Master, are you serious?" She looked at the couple and frowned. "What if you're wrong? What if there is nothing going on between them and we're all wrong?" There was something in her voice that made Anakin think she wanted it to be true, which made him feel something he couldn't quite describe.

"What are you saying, Snips? I know what I saw.." Anakin shivered at the thought. He quickly wiped it from his mind.

Ahsoka shook her head, her padawan braid hitting her neck. "I'm saying we need to _investigate_. Look, I don't doubt you, I just think it'd be better if we found out for sure before we did anything…rash."

Anakin found himself proud of the young woman. She was pretty smart. "I see. So, how do we go about this?" Ahsoka smiled, something that made Anakin uneasy.

"I've got the perfect inside guy."

* * *

"I beg your pardon, sir?"

Ahsoka crossed her arms. She wasn't going to keep all the fun to herself. "C'mon, Rex! All you have to do is ask Cody about Obi-Wan."

Rex seemed to not understand. Ahsoka waited patiently for his response, however. "Ask him about General Kenobi? Like how he is or what? I can't see why you can't ask General yourself - "

"No, it's not like that. Listen, I'm doing some investigating here on behalf of Skyguy. He's worried about master Obi-Wan." Ahsoka moved her eyebrow muscles suggestively, hoping Rex would get the hint. Surely he of all people had heard the rumors, they came from his brothers after all.

Rex definitely got the hint. His tanned skin visibly turned red as his eyes grew wider. "Wait, I can't…that's none of my business, and besides, you can do it yourself. You're far more sneaky." Ahsoka didn't like that answer one bit. She sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Rex, please? I need help! Skyguy's busy, but I promised him I'd help him out." She was only half lying. Anakin didn't exactly make her promise, she just wanted to have some fun. Anakin was busy though, so she had to go at it alone. Well, not if Rex would help her out. "Please?"

There was a moment of silence. Rex wasn't looking at her, which made her nervous. He finally sighed, and she waited for him to speak. "Alright, alright. But just this once, got it? I'm doing this to help, nothing more."

Ahsoka smiled. "Thanks, Rex!" She paused, looking around to see if anyone was near, and made herself closer to him. "Now, what you need to ask is…"

* * *

Rex had never been on a mission quite like this one…

Of course, whatever he was doing was hardly considered a mission. It was more like a weird game Ahsoka had made him agree to join. Rex didn't care what anyone said, Jedi were the strangest people he had ever met…

…or maybe Ahsoka was just the weirdest person he'd ever met, he wasn't sure. He looked up at the room number and tried not to run away.

_Keep it together! This is important…_ He paused, realizing he had just called it - the "mission" - important. He was losing it in a bad kind of way…

Rex took a deep breath and knocked on Cody's door. The hollow sound sounding that much more hollow in that particular moment. Maybe no one was in? Hopefully if anyone was in, it was _just _Cody...

Rex didn't want to think of that however, so he waited until Cody would open the door. When no one came to the door for a whole five minutes, Rex began to realize how much he didn't want anyone to. But Ahsoka made him promise and he was already there, so he knocked again; this time louder. There was another pause, but the door slid open to reveal a very tired looking Commader Cody.

"Rex? What are you doing up so late?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand. Rex hadn't even realized it was so late - he was so wrapped up in getting the task over with he hadn't noticed. It was insane, really, the thought of the whole thing. Why would Cody be in any kind of relationship - that wasn't brotherly - with General Kenobi? Rex doubted that Jango Fett had any genes that would produce such a bizzare quality in any of the clones...

"Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Rex sighed as he pulled a hand over his shaved head. There was no need to worry Cody over something so stupid. "I'm sorry, I just needed to ask you something." _He's gonna slit my throat...I hope this is worth it._

Cody stood a slight bit straighter, something Rex tried not to feel bad for. "What can I help you with? Is there some kind of trouble?"

"No, I just wanted to ask you something about General Kenobi. He's been acting...strange lately." Rex wanted to hit himself in the face. He hadn't noticed anything too strange about the man, well, he didn't until after he was told some very interesting information about him. Rex usually didn't doubt his men, but there were always exceptions.

"Ah," Cody started, his face softening. Rex tried not to notice, but it was damn hard when he was inches away from him. "He's just been under a lot of stress lately. No offense to General Skywalker but he has caused a good bit of problems as of late."

Rex laughed as genuinely as he could and nodded. "That's true. He always seems to do that." _Along with his little padawan sidekick..the little devil!_ General Skywalker had been causing some trouble lately. Nothing too bad, just the usual Skywalker stuff. That's why General Kenobi had been moved to watch him for a while.

"Is it that noticeable? Do you need me to tell him?" Cody seemed completely concerned with the General, which wasn't so odd. It was just Rex had heard too many things to ignore the way he talked about General Kenobi. It was almost too much...

"Eh, well, yes. It's not so much as it's a problem. It's just that the men are noticing and they won't shut up." That was half true...Oh, by the Force he was becoming just like Ahsoka! When did he lie at all? To anyone? Especially a brother?

Cody smiled. "I see. Well, don't worry. I'll be sure to tell him." He paused, seeming to remember something, his smile growing wider. Rex felt extremely uncomfortable at that moment. He did not want to believe Ahsoka was right...there was no way in Hoth it was possible!

"Now that I think about it, it wasn't worth me waking you up for." Rex was feeling something he rarely ever did - self-conscious. Why? He had no clue. Maybe it was the way Cody looked everytime he mentioned General Kenobi...

_It's not true, dammit! _Rex gave the best smile he could at that moment and hoped he didn't look too nervous. Cody smiled back however, and shook his head.

"No, no. It's fine. Better now than when I was busy." Rex felt some of the nervousness dissapate and bowed his head slightly.

"Well, g'night then."

"'Night, Rex." And with that, Cody shut his door, leaving Rex with a lot of unwanted thoughts...

* * *

There were no words to describe it. Obi-Wan couldn't place the emotion he was feeling as he walked briskly down the hall toward his room. He did his best to ignore the stares and glances he recieved from others. What he had heard mintues before had shaken him more than anything had in a long while.

It wasn't some suicide mission he was to be sent on by the council, he could handle that. It wasn't Anakin flying off to Force knows where to find his missing R2, that was tolerable...

No, this was by far the most bizzare thing he had ever faced.

Accusation. Yes, he had been accused of things before, but never something as odd as what he was facing at that moment.

How long had everyone been talking about it? Surely the council would dismiss anything so absurd if they heard anything of it. Obi-Wan had never felt this way in his life. It felt...he couldn't place it. How was he going to deal with it?

Obi-Wan entered his room and began pacing. It was actually funny when he _thought _about it. He wondered if Cody had heard anything about it. Probably not. Of course, he hadn't seen the man since the day before. Maybe he had heard something.

Hoping to find some answers, Obi-Wan left his room.

* * *

Cody felt as if everyone in the room was staring at him. He had no clue why, either. The sensation left him feeling nervous and slightly agitated. He decided to ignore it, though. He had work to do.

"Ah, there you are." An all too familiar voice called to him. Cody turned, seeing General Kenobi walking toward him, a small smile on his face. Cody noticed everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing and were looking - very intently - on himself and the General. He was tempted to tell them all to get back to work but decided against it. Maybe he was being too paranoid?

Kenobi continued to smile, ignoring the looks. "We need to talk," he said, pausing to take a look around. "Privately, if you don't mind."

Cody nodded. "Yes, sir." He had no idea what the General needed to talk to him about that was so important, but he didn't mind. The man had become a good friend over the last several months and Cody enjoyed his company. The man had risked his life for his own more times than Cody could count, something he was baffled by. The thought of a Jedi worried for a clone's safety boggled Cody's mind.

The two walked out of the room, which had grown deathly silent, and into the hallway leading to the private rooms. Cody knew where Kenobi was taking him and knew whatever he wanted to discuss was important. "Sir? Is something wrong?"

General Kenobi chuckled and turned his head in his quirky way. "Well, not in the way you're expecting." Cody didn't like the sounds of that at all.

They finally reached Kenobi's room and entered. Cody was glad his helmet was on; he didn't want to show how nervous he was. What could be wrong? Was there an enemy near? No. If that were the case Kenobi wouldn't just be telling him about it, he would be telling the entire ship.

Before Cody could speak a word, Kenobi spoke. "Cody, have you heard anything about you and I having a relationship?"

The bluntness of the question left the Commander speechless. What the hell was he talking about? "Uh, no sir." He paused, realization hitting him like a punch to the gut. "Have you?"

Kenobi turned around, fully facing Cody. "Why, yes I have. The crew seem to think we're secret lovers." The smile on his face made Cody freeze. He did not like where Kenobi was going with this...

"Where did they get that?" He was trying hard to keep his composure in front of a commanding officer, a _Jedi_, but it was hard when he was being accused of being something he wasn't. Well, Kenobi wasn't helping in the slightest, and Cody found himself not wanting to know what the other man was thinking. "I mean, _how_? We aren't even - "

"Calm down, Cody." Kenobi paused and let out a weary sigh. "I'm just as shocked as you are. It's ridiculous, really."

"What should we do?" Cody wanted to make them clean the ship top to bottom with nothing but rags but decided to let Obi-Wan think of a way to fix it. He was far better at it anyway.

"Well," he started, suddenly sounding tired. The General began rubbing his temples with one hand and sighed. "We need to make this right. I don't think everyone realizes how serious this rumor is."

Cody could believe it. Master Obi-Wan was a Jedi, after all. Attachment was forbidden in the Order, and having a relationship with a clone was definately an attachment. The Commander had never been accused of much of anything, especially being or having a _lover_. He hadn't even _thought_ of being with anyone, especially a man. It was a strange, almost overwhelming feeling.

There was a somewhat heavy silence in the room. Cody stood straighter, looking straight at the General. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Ahsoka was hoping Rex's little errand for her would make something happen.

But it didn't. The next couple of days produced nothing from either Cody nor Obi-Wan. The young woman sighed, leaning against the chair she was sitting in. Why did she always have to do things herself? If there was any sort of relationship going on between them, she would know by the end of the week. A good goal, she thought.

If not, then she would be bored out of her mind, hoping something else would happen. Being stuck on a ship full of men was boring. They never had much drama. Sure, there was the occassional fight over the showers, but nothing too interesting. When she was still at the temple, she had seen plenty of drama between her peers - the girls, anyway. They would always complain and bicker at each other, getting into the occassional smack down...

So now that Ahsoka had something to sink her teeth into again, there was no passing up the chance. She knew how serious rumors could get, especially among Jedi, but she could still have her fun. The Council wouldn't believe something so _out there_.

Ahsoka stood from her seat, bored of watching everyone talk amongst themselves. The padawan couldn't talk to Anakin, he was busy. Rex was nowhere to be found. That only meant one thing left for her to do...

It was surprisingly quiet in the personal halls. No one was in their rooms at the moment, or if they were they were sleeping. Ahsoka noticed that the troops liked to sleep a lot. It was understandable, however. Anyone would be tired when fighting a war so widely spread. They seemed to be in a different system every week.

_Which room was Obi-Wan's again?_ Ahsoka wondered as she continued walking through the empty corridor. She had heard Anakin mention it once the day before, and wanted to do some more investigating. There was nothing better to do. She then realized she didn't know what number Cody's room was. What if they were there? She'd never find them then.

Ahsoka was about to round a corner when something hit the ship. _Hard_. She was thrown into a nearby wall, falling to the floor in an ungraceful heap. She quickly stood, knowing she needed to be at the bridge of the ship. They were being attacked.

Breaking into a run, she headed for the upper part of the ship. Through the second hall, another hit to the ship sent her flying into another wall, this time face first. She had no time to brace herself, and felt her nose take a lot of the impact. Ahsoka picked herself up into a sitting position, after sliding to the floor, and began rubbing her nose. Luckily it wasn't broken. She gave herself a minute before standing, trying not to cry.

Finally, she stood, continuing her desperate attempt to reach the bridge. Just as she made it to another corridor, she heard a small noise. She stopped, looking for the source. Someone had gasped, but where were they? It didn't take long to find out...

Ahsoka stared for a moment, not fully understanding what she was seeing. It was Obi-Wan, but somehow he seemed...off.

_Oh._ Ahsoka felt her eyes widen. Two pairs of eyes stared back at her, just as wide as hers were.

Master Obi-Wan wasn't alone. It took Ahsoka a moment to realize someone was pinned under the Jedi, and not in a fight kind of way...

It was Commander Cody. The two were pressed against each other, Cody trapped between Obi-Wan and the wall. Ahsoka noticed Obi-Wan's hands pressed into the other man's chest plate keeping they're upper half away from each other, while Cody's arms were glued to the wall helplessly. The two's lower halfs, however, was a different story...Ahsoka felt her face heating up.

Their mid-sections were, since their top halfs weren't, touching. Pressed together, more like. One of Obi-Wan's legs were wrapped around one of Cody's, while his other was inbetween the clone's legs. At first, for a split second, Ahsoka dismissed it as an accident. The ship was being hit, and she had trouble keeping on her feet...

But there was no way this was an accident. They were, for lack of a better word, busted. It was written all over their faces. It was a strange feeling...

"A-Ahsoka, this isn't - " Obi-Wan began, sounding more flustered than she had ever heard him sound. It was almost an empowering feeling, but she kept that to herself. She was about to retort, noting Obi-Wan was pushing away from Cody, when the ship jerked again, and she was sent flying again. This time, fortanutely, she didn't hit a wall. She stood, almost falling over once again.

The two had fallen in a similar position than they had just been in. Commander was on top of General this time, though. Cody's head was on Obi-Wan's chest, his arms wrapped around the Jedi's waist. One of Obi-Wan's legs, once again, were in between Cody's, his knee rising above their bodies.

Ahsoka stood there, speechless. What was this feeling she was experiencing? She'd never felt it before. Of course, she'd never seen two people so intimately..._pressed _together, either.

So it was true. General Kenobi and Commander Cody were in a relationship. Ahsoka didn't know what to expect - she was half way convinced that the rumors were just that - rumors. She continued to stare until the two separated, standing awkwardly. Cody pulled on his helmet and Obi-Wan managed a smile.

"We've no time to waste," he paused, no more flustered General, "we have a ship to defend." Cody said nothing; he was radiating embarrassment. Ahsoka only nodded in response.

As the three ran toward the bridge, Ahsoka found herself thinking about the two men with her in a different light...and liked it. A lot.

...was that bad?

* * *

End of Chapter One

(Silly, silly, silly...Tell me what you think! Oh, and this is _not_ an actual romance..lol I _really _felt like putting something up, and I didn't feel like writing anything new at the moment, so I pulled this up. I really can't promise when this'll be updated, so don't hold your breath. I had to share though! Sorry!)

Red


	2. Chapter 2

(...yeah. Here we go again. Ahsoka's OOC, if you haven't noticed. XD This is not serious in any shape way or form, so...don't worry, I'm not into that sort of thing. Goofyness abound. Oh, and I don't own anything.)

* * *

Cody was nervous. _Very_ nervous. He couldn't even look at General Kenobi in the eye anymore. Of course, the General had no problem looking _him_ in the eye. Cody knew that what had happened had been a freak accident; freak accidents were prone to happen with a Jedi around, after all. But the fact that someone had _seen_ it made it that much more worse. Cody laid against the wall, letting his legs dangle over the edge of his bunk, remembering the look on Ahsoka's face...

_It was an accident! Surely she knows that..._ Cody had never felt so embarrassed about something in his short life. Things happened, sure. But things like _that_ weren't supposed to happen. It made him feel self-concsious around Obi-Wan, which didn't help Cody in the process of trying to forget it ever happened. They were trying to stop rumors, not make new ones!

A sudden knock on the door made Cody jump; he instantly felt stupid for even wasting his time thinking about the incident. Obi-Wan said he was going to have a talk with Skywalker and that was that. Skywalker would set things right with the men. It wasn't that Obi-Wan couldn't, he just didn't feel it was his place.

Cody stood from his bed and closed the space between himself and the door. After a quick breath, he opened the door, hoping it wasn't Obi-Wan or a certain padawan.

"Hey," said an all too familiar voice. Cody did his best not to sigh in relief. It was Rex.

Cody stood slightly straighter out of habit. Maybe Rex was there to tell him he was needed to go somewhere; however unlikely it was - it was the middle of the night - it was a nice thought. Cody then realized this was the second time Rex had come to him in the middle of the night. Not that it mattered, they were both busy, so finding time during the day was harder than it seemed. "Is there something wrong?"

Rex seemed nervous. Something was wrong. "Can I come in? I'd rather not let anyone hear us." Cody was surprised; it was rare that anyone besides yourself come in your room - well, unless you were bunking with someone, but Cody didn't have a room mate, so that didn't apply to him. He nodded, moving aside so Rex could step in.

"What is it, Rex?" He was getting more nervous by the second. What could Rex want to talk about while everyone else was asleep?

He sighed, turning toward Cody. He seemed to be searching for the right words. Finally, he spoke. "Cody, don't take this the wrong way, but I need to ask you something."

Cody felt a distinct sinking feeling in his stomach, but nodded. "Ok."

"The kid," Cody sucked in a breath; Rex had spoken with Ahsoka then. "She told me something..."

"Rex, it was an accident. A freak accident." The words left Cody's mouth before he knew they had. He wondered if he should stop, but allowed himself to continue anyway. "You don't believe that nonsense, do you?"

Rex hesitated. He did. Rex believed the rumors. That felt...strange. How could Rex believe something so fantastic? The whole idea of Obi-Wan and Cody _being_ together was far-fetched. Cody sighed, pulling a hand through his hair. "Oh, Rex - "

"Wait," he started, holding one hand up. "I never said I _did_. I just came here to get the truth." He paused, looking Cody in the eyes. "And I take it that it's not."

Cody saw the threat in his brother's eyes, and smiled. Rex apparently didn't sit well with man on man. Neither did Cody, now that he thought about it. "No, it's not. Not in the slightest." Rex visibly relaxed, causing Cody to actually laugh. Rex was taking it harder than anyone thought.

"I'm glad someone believes it's not true." Cody found himself sighing in relief.

"Where did anyone even get that?" Rex asked, somewhat angrily.

Cody thought about it for a moment. "Well, we _are_ always together. But that's because he's my General." He paused, a sudden thought entering his mind. "Has anyone said anything about you or Skywalker?"

There was an eerie pause. Cody wished he hadn't of brought it up. "No. Have you?"

"Uh, well, no.." Cody actually had, but those rumors quickly died. He didn't know why, either. Why couldn't it be that simple with him and Obi-Wan? "Just curious."

"Good." Rex said, putting his hands on his hips. Cody got the feeling Rex had something to do with the demise of rumors about himself. It was actually funny to think about. "So what's gonna be done about it?"

"General Kenobi's talking to Skywalker about it." Cody didn't like the instant frown on Rex's lips. "What?"

"Skywalker's convinced you two have a thing together."

Cody mirrored Rex's frown. "Oh. So does Ahsoka." The Commander did his best to push those memories from his head. It was too much...

"...Don't even get me started on her." Rex's face had become quite pale. Cody didn't want to know whatever Rex was thinking. He'd had enough traumatic dealings for a while.

"Do you think Kenobi can get to Skywalker?" Cody asked, hoping to give color back to Rex's face by changing the subject. It did, fortunately. The Commander couldn't help but feel relieved.

Rex snorted before answering. "Yeah, _maybe_."

Cody didn't like that answer. Rex seemed to notice and quickly changed his answer.

"Well, I mean that Skywalker's - "

There was a knock on the door and the two clones jumped. Cody had no idea who it could be. He walked to the door and opened it slowly. Bright blue eyes startled the Commader to the point of stepping back a few steps. It was General Kenobi...

_Great._ Cody smiled anyway, trying to ignore the fact that he was in his fatigues. He instantly straightened, saluting, the smile dissapearing. _What is your problem? _Why_ did I smile?_

"Sir," Cody said as he put his hand back to his side. Rex followed suit. Obi-Wan smiled, nodding in greeting.

"I'm sorry, Cody. I didn't know you already had company." He glanced at Rex, then returned his gaze back to the Commander. Cody felt his heart rate quicken. Why did the General have to look at him all the time? And in the eyes, no less...

"N-no need to apologize, sir." Cody tried to calm down, but he couldn't. What was wrong with him?

Obi-Wan stepped in the room, never taking his eyes off Cody. "Well, I just came here to tell you that I spoke with Anakin," he said as he crossed his arms. That couldn't be a good sign. But he was still smiling; that had to be good, right? Obi-Wan didn't smile when something bad was happening...

Cody then wondered why Obi-Wan was telling him this in front of Rex. _Oh_, Cody then realized that it must have been the Jedi thing. He _knew _Rex knew. _Wait...then does that mean he knows how nervous he makes me? What if he sees that as strange? Wait, that _is_ strange! Oh, Force, what is wrong with me? I know I don't have feelings for Obi-Wan. Well, none beyond respect, but - _

"Cody? Are you alright? You don't look well." Obi-Wan was closer. Rex had stepped in, too, but he wasn't as close as the General was. Cody took a step back, not wanting to be _too_ close to the Jedi. He looked at Rex, who seemed just as worried as Obi-Wan.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine...just tired, sir." He _was _tired and wanted nothing more than to lie down at that moment. He felt his body grow heavy, and did his best not to show how tired he really was.

"I think we should leave and let Cody sleep, sir." Rex suggested. Cody would thank him later for that.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, I think that we should." He paused, a smile pulling at his lips again. "Good night, Commander." And with that, the two left. Rex gave Cody one last look before the door shut. Too tired to figure out what it was for, Cody turned off the light and fell in his bunk. _Damn_ it felt good to lie down...

* * *

Rex didn't know what to think anymore...

He knew Cody wasn't General Kenobi's..._lover_, but things just kept confusing him. Maybe he was thinking too much about it. Ahsoka had poisoned his mind with her ramblings. Why she had gone to him after what she had seen he had no clue. He was _not_ prepared to hear what had been said. How did she word it? The two were _wrapped around each other_?

She was exaggerating, for sure. Rex couldn't believe the two were _wrapped_ around anything, especially each other. The images his mind produced however were enough to keep him good and disturbed for a while. He would be sure to tune the padawan out next time.

Rex just hoped Skywalker would talk to the men. If he didn't, Rex would do it himself...

* * *

Anakin couldn't look at Obi-Wan anymore, and apparently the older jedi had noticed. Anakin saw the bright blue orbs before he realized what he was looking at. Obi-Wan had that we-need-to-talk look on his face, making the younger man shudder. Unfortanutely his padawan had...filled him in on what she had witnessed. It was flat out unbelievable, but disturbing enough to stun.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan started, "we need to talk." Wow. It was scary how well Anakin knew his master's facial expressions.

"Alright," was all he responded with. Obi-Wan sighed, stepping closer.

"This needs to stop."

"What needs to stop?" Anakin didn't know why he was acting dumb - he knew what Obi-Wan meant.

That was the wrong thing to say. Obi-Wan gave his best glare, making the younger jedi nervous. "You know what. I need the rumors to stop, and soon." Then he nodded, gave a smile, and walked off. Anakin was at a loss for words.

Well, with the exception of _one_ word...

"Rex!"

* * *

Rex should have known...

* * *

(Ah, wow. This is nowhere near as long as the last chapter, I know. The chapters lengths will vary, or, they already have. lol. It'll pick up, too..when I get a chance to update again! Don't expect another update for a while. I'm sorry! :( I think my favorite character in this story is Rex...Wait, he's my favorite in the Clone Wars anyway. Eh, Obi-Wan's pretty pimp, too..See you next chapter. ha ha)

Red


	3. Chapter 3

(Thank you all who reviewed/read the last chapter. :) I still don't own a thing.)

* * *

Rex felt his head throb. There was too much noise in the mess hall, and he didn't know why. The captain cleared his throat, noting no one even turned their head.

"Quiet," he ordered. The room instantly - with the exception of a few whispers - grew silent, every eye on Rex. He cleared his throat before continuing, giving the men brave enough to stand close to him a hard look.

"What's this meeting about?" Someone asked. Rex found the source of the question, narrowing his eyes even more. The young clone's eyes widened, realization clearly taking affect. "Sir."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Rex turned his attention back to the entire group. "We have a problem." Some men shifted, others just looked around nervously. "And I need _you_ to help fix it." The fidgeting got slightly worse and a smirk pulled at the clone captain's lips.

"Problem, sir?" It was the same man as before. Rex couldn't remember his name, something that would have bothered him if he wasn't in such a foul mood.

Rex nodded, the smirk still in place. "Yes. A big problem." He looked around the room again, his smirk dissapearing. "I've been hearing things; things I didn't ever want to hear in my life about men I respect. That makes me upset." A pause. "And that's a problem."

No one said anything, waiting for him to continue. Rex crossed his arms over his chest, a sigh leaving his lips.

"Why is that a problem you ask?" Another pause. "Well, you see, _I'm_ your commanding officer. When _I'm_ not happy, _you're_ not _going_ to be happy."

A few moments of pure silence passed. Rex smiled, unfolding his arms. "Problem solved!"

* * *

Cody was surprised - pleasantly surprised, but surprised - as he spoke with Obi-Wan. No one was giving them funny looks, whispering anything or even _noticing _them. Skywalker must have talked to them. The commander found himself very relieved.

"Cody? Is something wrong?" Obi-Wan's voice interrupted the younger man's thoughts. Cody shook his head, feeling slightly ashamed about not listening to his general.

"No, sir. I'm sorry, I was...My mind was somewhere else." Cody remembered when he was nervous about speaking to a commanding officer in such a casual manner. Obi-Wan wasn't the normal commanding officer, though.

The jedi laughed as he took a look around the room. "I noticed it this morning." Cody didn't even begin to question how he knew what he was thinking. He just accepted it.

"General Skywalker must have had a word with the men."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I wish I could say it _was _my former padawan who talked to them, but that was not the case." Cody gave the jedi a questioning look, who laughed in response.

"Who then?" Cody felt a smirk pull at his lips.

"Who do you think?"

Cody laughed. "I'll have to thank Rex the next time I see him." Obi-Wan nodded, folding his arms.

"As will I." The jedi master paused. "Now, we need to get back to business." Cody nodded, pulling his helmet over his head.

* * *

General Grievous didn't know how to describe what he was feeling as he watched the recording for the third time. Confusion? Definitely. Disgust? No doubt about that. The urge to kill every clone and bearded jedi he came into contact with? Grievous found that to be the perfect way to describe what he was feeling.

While attacking the Republic battleship, a small droid had penetrated the vessel's pathetic defenses. The small thing was supposed to gather as much information - without being caught - as possible and return to the ship. The droid had succeeded in it's mission. A victory for the Seperatists...even if the Republic had destroyed the attacking ship, destroying hundreds of battledroids...

Grievous had obtained the information carrying droid and escaped before the ship was completely destroyed, however. The small droid had collected quite a bit of useful information, something Grievous was pleased about.

Then, at the very end of the holo-recording, there was the..._scene_. General Grievous had always thought Kenobi sick, but that was just because he was a jedi. The clones were nothing more than chatty droids. And ugly. Grievous didn't think much of humans anyway, but clones just made his skin crawl.

Especially now. A shiver tried to run through his metal body, but was put to an abrupt stop. No matter how disturbing the images were, Grievous would not let it bother him. He had been through worse.

Grievous looked at the holo-image.

Less than a second later, the recorder was smashed into a million pieces against the far wall.

* * *

"General Grievous," Count Dooku's expression was anything but amused. "What happened to the collected information of the Republic's battleship?"

Grievous shifted slightly. He was going to answer when a droid stepped beside him.

"Sir, it seems to have been smashed," the droid's high pitched voice informed. Grievous decided right then that droids were no better than clones. _That _was saying something...

The sith ignored the machine. "I expect an answer."

_No shit_, Grievous thought as he resisted the urge to smash the droid into oblivion. "The recording was lost, Count Dooku."

A pause. "I know. Why?"

"It...wasn't what we thought it would be."

A white eyebrow rose. "What do you mean by that?" Grievous growled, but covered it up with a "cough". He did not feel like explaining what he had...seen.

"It was Kenobi and a...clone.."

"Go on."

"..They were..." Grievous found himself hoping for an attack or _something_. He did _not_ want to explain what he had seen to a sith lord. To anyone, actually. He coughed, which took up a few moments time.

"What were they..." In a rare moment, the Count was at a loss for words. Grievous would have been delighted if it weren't for the images playing through his mind. "Oh. _Oh_. I see." Grievous didn't ask how he _saw_, he only kept quiet, waiting for the old man to finish. He would surely be punished for destroying such valueable information and waited for the sith to continue.

"General, your anger has cost us a great deal of information." He paused, his wrinkled face darkening. "My master is not pleased..."

Grievous tried not to roll his eyes as Dooku went on.

End of Chapter Three

* * *

(Hope you liked it! Again, it's not as long as the first chapter, probably not even the second! Wait, it isn't as long as the second chapter. O.O Sorry! I'll try to make these longer. But at least I've updated, with a twist no less! lol I hope you enjoy this enough to keep reading. This is _not_ serious in any shape way or form, btw. Just a reminder. Grievous is OOC a little bit...ha ha. But I thought it was called for. :)

Red


	4. Chapter 4

(Thank you all who reviewed! :) Don't own a thing.)

* * *

Everything had gone back to normal on the _Resolute_, making Obi-Wan optimistic about the remainder of his time on the ship. No one even gave him or Commander Cody a glance when they were speaking with each other. Of course, they didn't have a reason to in the first place. Obi-Wan had no idea where the rumor even started, but it was rather strange. Someone must have either been having a horrible day or they didn't like Obi-Wan – or Cody – too much.

It didn't matter. The rumors had stopped, so that was out of the way. It certainly wasn't as major as winning the war, but having people say things about you that weren't true put a damper on your day, war or not.

Not that Obi-Wan let other's thoughts bother him. He had grown accustomed to people staring at him or talking about him, being a jedi and all. It was just that he had started noticing how badly it was affecting his Commander. Cody had snapped a couple of times when his own men were staring at him strangely and had felt bad about it later. It was the final straw when Cody had actually left the room when everyone stopped talking amongst each other to just stare at him. Obi-Wan then went to go speak with Anakin.

_Who had Rex fix the problem for him,_ Obi-Wan thought with a sigh. Anakin was a great leader, but sometimes – on the _trickier_ situations – he had Rex and sometimes even Ahsoka sent to deal with things he didn't want to get involved with. Of course, Rex was the perfect choice for this particular incident – he knew how to get the point across to the men.

Obi-Wan watched as the men worked around him, feeling almost relaxed. They were on their way to Coruscant, back to the Council for a personal meeting about some strategy or another. He knew he should know what the strategy was, but he was in too good a mood to read some technical layout of how they were to ambush a Separatist base.

General Grievous felt his head ache as he watched droids around him work. The things were surprisingly loud when they worked. Why did they have to _talk_ to each other? They knew what they were doing, so why talk? Were clones that loud? Maybe the Separatists could invest in some quieter soldiers…

_If I hear roger, roger _one_ more time…_ Grievous closed his eyes, hoping that in doing so, he would somehow be cured of his headache.

Of course it didn't work. Three more droids said roger, roger and Grievous fully intended to smash the droids into scrap. Just as he stood, his comm beeped. With a growl, Grievous answered, revealing the familiar form of Dooku. He stared at the small blue figure, hoping the Count wasn't expecting some sort of greeting.

"General, I suspect nothing has gone awry yet," Dooku said, leaving Grievous furious. Like anything would go wrong at all! The Kaleesh warrior glared harder, if that were possible.

"No," he fought to make himself say it, "my lord." After their last conversation, Grievous had found himself disturbed. The sith lord had forced him to put into words what he had seen on the recording he had destroyed, which, as one can imagine for a being who hated both jedi and clones, was not an easy feat.

It was one of the hardest things Grievous had to do in his life.

When he hadn't described something in enough detail, Dooku had asked him to _specify_. Grievous would forever more link that word to…unsavory images.

He didn't even know if he could look Kenobi in the eye anymore…

Realizing he hadn't heard a word Dooku had drawled out, Grievous did his best to put together what he had heard. _Republic fleet, going to attack, plan, Skywalker, Kenobi…_

Grievous froze.

It was too soon…

* * *

Anticipation filled the air as the ship drew closer and closer to its destination. The apprehension didn't affect the crew's ability to work, however. If anything it made them work faster, their heads clear with determination. It was quite a sight, if anyone had stopped to watch.

But of course no one was watching. Everyone was too busy working to notice what the guy next to him was doing – unless of course whatever they were doing involved the guy standing next to them.

Rex adjusted his helmet on his head, a nervous habit he had picked up about a month prior. He noticed himself doing it one evening and found he didn't like it – but a habit was a habit, and you know what they say about breaking them…

"Where are we at in preparation, Captain?" Kenobi's smooth voice asked, the jedi coming out of seemingly nowhere. Rex turned to the bearded man and stood straighter automatically. He had a lot of habits, he absently realized as he resisted the urge to salute. He knew he didn't need to – not anymore, anyway. Since he had worked with Kenobi a good number of times and the jedi had made it clear there was no need for a salute every single time they met, Rex stopped doing it as best he could.

"Adding the finishing touches, sir." Rex looked around the large hangar, feeling his excitement grow. It never got any less nerve-wracking before a battle; no matter if he had been through so many he had lost count. It was sad, especially considering that the war had only been going for only a year and a half.

Kenobi nodded, grabbing his chin with his gloved fingers, as if in thought. Rex had always liked how Kenobi wore clone armor, unlike so many other jedi. Rex didn't feel like identifying the feeling, especially when there was about to be a battle. So, he let it go for later.

"I hope Anakin doesn't have _too_ much fun out there," Kenobi chuckled, and Rex could see his blue eyes sparkle. Why did everyone – even Ahsoka, who wasn't even human – have blue eyes? The clone Captain noticed this with slight curiosity – he couldn't remember when, though – and found himself, when meeting someone new, looking at their eyes to see if they were blue.

He admitted to himself, rather shamefully, that he was rather jealous…his favorite color was blue! What could he do?

Rex realized he was staring at the General's eyes and quickly diverted his gaze to something else. The floor. The floor looked mighty interesting…

_Not that he can even _see_ me looking at him. He has no idea where I'm looking._ Rex felt completely foolish. This was no way to be before a battle! He shook his head slightly, hoping Kenobi wouldn't take note of it, and concentrated on his surroundings.

…But that was hard when Kenobi was staring directly at him. Even with his helmet on, Rex felt completely open. Had the General somehow known he had been staring at him? It was a rather awkward situation. Rex shifted uncomfortably, absently looking at the man's eyes _again_.

_Brilliant, Rex_. He continued to stare though, not really caring if Kenobi was actually looking back at him or not. _I can see why Cody's speaks so highly of him_, he paused, feeling his face start to warm. _Wait, that didn't…what? I meant I can see why Cody respects General Kenobi so much – he's a good man…not because of his eyes or anything…_

…_even if they are a _really_ pretty blue.._

Rex forced his eyes shut, not liking where his thoughts were going. What the hell was wrong with him? He was losing it. Strike that, he had _lost_ it.

_Oh, Force…Is this how Cody got sucked in?_ The thought was so sudden it took him a moment for the shock to catch up with him. Rex felt a sudden feeling nausea rise in him.

_I've really gone off the deep end…_

"Captain?" Kenobi's voice thundered in Rex's ears and he jumped. He looked into the jedi's eyes again. They were a lot closer.

"Uh, sir?" Rex took an involuntary step back, not expecting the proximity.

"Are you alright?" The bright lights in the hangar made the blue orbs nearly ethereal – Rex had to give himself a moment to form a coherent answer. Why was he thinking such strange things? Was it all the rumors getting to him? They had ended days ago – completely dead after the crew had left Coruscant. He knew he didn't have feelings for Kenobi. That was beyond taboo; that was suicide. He'd kill himself before admitting he had feelings for another _man_. And also, the General was a jedi. Big no no.

Rex nodded, swallowing thickly. "Yes, sir." He was just tired. That was it. Ahsoka had filled his head with stupid, strange things and they were all subconsciously coming back to him while he wasn't paying attention. After the battle, he was going to take a much needed nap…

Kenobi smiled, revealing white teeth. "Good. We're going to need you." He turned, leaving Rex to pull himself together.

_This…is not good. _He mused. The Captain looked up to see Kenobi speaking to Cody. Before his nap, he needed to speak with the Commander. Why was he feeling so flustered? He needed to speak with someone about it, and Ahsoka was _not_ an option. Rex chanced a glance at Kenobi, regretting it as soon as he noticed the light blue pools were framed with soft, auburn lashes…

Rex was eerily quiet the entire battle, Ahsoka noticed. She'd have to ask him about it later.

End of Chapter Four

* * *

(Heh...)

Next chapter! Grievous doesn't want to get anywhere near Kenobi…but there he is, lightsaber blazing...

Red


	5. Chapter 5

(Sorry for the wait! *sheepish grin* I've finally gotten back to writing, now that summer's started. *happy dance* Still don't own a thing.)

* * *

Obi-Wan had decided that General Grievous had completely lost it. The moment he saw the jedi, he seemed be resisting the urge to run away screaming.

And even though Grievous was known for his getaways, this was different. Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and gave the Separatist a greeting nod. "We really should plan our meetings a tad bit better in the future, don't you think?"

Grievous took a moment to answer, doubling Obi-Wan's confusion. What could have happened? Finally, he responded, _not_ taking out any of his lightsabers. "Kenobi, I was hoping to _not_ see you,"

"Why is that?" Obi-Wan knew he shouldn't be letting his guard down in a ship that was being blown apart from the outside – and probably the inside, for Anakin had also snuck onboard with his padawan – but Grievous' behavior was strange, even for _Grievous_.

He paused, "Why would I ever _want_ to see you?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "That is a good point, sir." But there was more to it than that, he knew. "You seem disturbed by something, General."

Grievous growled before turning and running down the corridor. "You have no idea!"

And with that, Obi-Wan was left opponent-less and slightly dumb-founded.

_Oh well,_ he looked around as he felt the ship rattle ominously. _Perhaps Ventress is somewhere…_

* * *

Cody didn't have to be a jedi to feel the disappointment in the air. Grievous had gotten away _again_, and even if the Separatist fleet had been all but destroyed, it didn't seem to make anyone in a chipper mood. Even Ahsoka, who usually had something optimistic to say, was silent. Had Cody missed something? He looked at Obi-Wan, almost scared to say anything.

"Sir,"

Obi-Wan looked confused more than disappointed, and Cody didn't know if that was any better. "Yes Commander?"

Cody cleared his throat and realized he was nervous. Where did all this self-consciousness come from lately? "Is something wrong?"

The bearded man placed a hand over his chin, a portrait of contemplation. "I really don't know."

"What does that mean?" Anakin interjected. Cody looked at Rex, who had just entered the room. He seemed…off. No one else could probably notice, but Cody knew the Captain more than most. He would ask him about it later.

"Grievous seemed to be rather shaken by something." Obi-Wan gave Anakin a _look_. Cody never really knew what that meant. General Kenobi gave him _looks_, but it was different when another jedi was involved.

Anakin crossed his arms, a smirk on his face. "Maybe he's frightened of you."

Obi-Wan laughed, and Cody was enjoying the sound far more than he should. The phantom feeling of the Obi-Wan's body on his caused him to literally twitch. He really needed to get over that. He was wearing armor! He couldn't feel anything of Obi-Wan's! And besides, it was an accident, and who cared if he liked Obi-Wan's laugh? No one knew. And it wasn't as if anything was weird about liking someone's laugh, so there was nothing to worry about.

"I believe I'm going to rest, as should you all," Obi-Wan said as he turned to leave. Cody couldn't help but wait for the General to look directly at him as he said, "Rest up, we've a long trip ahead of us."

And with that, everyone left. Save for Rex, that is. Cody gave it a few more moments before saying anything. "What's wrong?"

Rex sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah," Cody laughed as he watched Rex's shoulders sag. "Was it Commander Tano?"

Rex paled, shaking his head vehemently and Cody was actually surprised. Rex never really showed so much emotion in such small gestures. Something _was_ bothering him. "No, no. I…just…" He paused, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. Shortly after he opened his eyes and the worry was still apparent, but he did seem calmer. "Sorry, I've got it together now."

Cody only nodded, scared anything he'd say would throw Rex back into a nervous fit.

"General Kenobi," Rex started, his voice carefully low, "has a way with…people."

Cody found himself confused. "He is called the negotiator – "

"Not like that," Rex said, his cheeks turning a soft red. He didn't say anything for a long moment…

…and he didn't have to. Cody found himself balking at Rex. "He – you – _what_?"

Rex's eyes widened considerably, and Cody couldn't remember the last time he had seen Rex in such a state. "No! _No_! That's not what I mean either! It's just…" He stopped, his gaze moved to the floor. Cody felt relief flood his mind. He didn't get too relieved, however. He didn't like the way Rex was still fidgeting.

"Just what?" Cody finally asked. Rex looked up, looking unsure. Cody hadn't seen Rex this shaken since…well, ever really. "Rex, what's wrong? I'm starting to get worried."

Rex frowned. "I think I have a thing for Obi-Wan."

Cody let the words sink in for a good minute. Then, "_What_?"

"I don't know what to call it!" Rex sounded on the verge of panicking and Cody realized too late that he hadn't reacted appropriately. "I – I can't stop thinking about it and – "

"Rex," Cody said as firmly as he could, which was a lot more so than he thought it would be. "Get ahold of yourself. What happened? Tell me and maybe I can help."

Rex stared at Cody like he had just saved his life. Cody knew the look, too, because he _had _saved Rex's life before. "Alright. But not here, ok?"

Cody nodded. "Alright."

It was strange; Cody had found himself just as flustered as Rex moments earlier, but had somehow found his right mind and offered help.

How much help _could _he give? This was not good...

* * *

(I tried hard to make this chapter longer, I did...but it didn't happen. I'm sorry guys! I'm slowly gettin' back into writing, so bear with me!

Heh, poor Rexie. ;) This story really is ignorant, but I'm glad you all seem to like it.)


	6. Chapter 6

(Glad you guys seemed to like the last chapter. :) Still don't own anything. I put this chapter up again because a lovely reviewer pointed something out that was bothering them. :) Thank you!)

Still don't own anything.

* * *

Rex really wanted to _not_ tell Cody what his..._problem_ was. The more he thought about it, the more he realized it was probably one of those things that happened and then went away. He just thought the man's eyes were a nice shade of blue. And he had nice hair.

...that was it. Well, and his voice was nice, too...

General Kenobi was just an over-all nice looking person. That was all.

Rex tried not to panic, so he started talking. He had no idea why he thought opening his mouth _was _a good idea at the very moment he began to freak out again, but it was too late, because he was already halfway through a _very _stupid sentence.

"You know what it's like, right? You and the general had – " Rex stopped halfway through the very stupid sentence when he realized that that was just a rumor. _And_ he had practically given Cody his word that he didn't believe it. Rex was really starting to worry himself...he wouldn't doubt Cody wanted to punch him in the face at that moment. Maybe it would have cleared his head.

He looked up nervously at the commander, hoping to see a glare.

Well, he wasn't disappointed. "Rex, I told you those were rumors."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm not thinking straight..." Which was no excuse, but Rex could only say stupid things at that moment.

Cody seemed to understand, though, and his expression softened. "So did something _happen _or is this you over-thinking things?"

There was a pause.

"...I'm not sure what you mean by that."

"I mean, did he say something?"

Rex shook his head. "Nothing out of the usual. I've just been..._noticing_ things." He began to panic again. It _was_ him! The general hadn't done anything out of the ordinary; it was just that Rex was being weird. Weird was the best way he could put it. "Oh, _oh_..."

Cody placed a hand on Rex's shoulder. "Rex, stop it! You're not losing it, this kind of thing happens."

There was another pause.

"Really?" Rex gave the hand on his shoulder a wary look. "So.."

Rex really was trying to not say stupid things...

Cody removed his hand from Rex's shoulder as if the captain was burning hot. The hurt look on the commander's face made Rex want to hit _himself_.

But no worries. The next thing Rex knew Cody had hit him in the face. _Hard_. And it stung.

"Ass," was all Cody said as he quickly walked away.

Rex placed a hand on his cheek, realizing that commander Cody had just _slapped_ him. He was expecting a fist, not a hand...

Unbeknownst to the clone captain, two pairs of eyes were watching what had just transpired.

Anakin thought he would find it funny, but for some reason he just found it...interesting. He glanced over at Ahsoka and frowned.

"Snips, why are you grinning like that?" The padawan looked over, her expression changing into something devious. Anakin did his best not to worry...

"Master, don't you see – "

"_No_." Anakin was not going through this again. The other rumors had just died off, why would anyone want to start any more rumors? He glared at Ahsoka, hoping it would be enough to kill whatever she was plotting.

But she was gone. The jedi panicked, looking around frantically. "Snips? _Ahsoka_!" He looked back toward Rex, and saw the padawan already talking to him.

Anakin groaned, getting a very bad feeling about the whole thing...

"Rex," Ahsoka called out. The captain seemed mortified by her presence, and Anakin couldn't blame him. The padawan had been _very_ fascinated by the rumors lately and it was rather worrisome.

Rex took a step back before answering. Was he getting ready to run? "Yeah kid? What is it?"

Even though Anakin couldn't see Ahsoka's face from his hiding spot, he was sure she looked _concerned_. "Is something wrong? I heard something while I was walking by and...Oh, Rex! What happened to your face? Did someone hit you?"

Anakin slapped his palm to his forehead. _Snips, me and you are gonna have a _long_ talk..._

Rex took another step back, his shoulders stiffening. "It's nothing, sir." He cleared his throat and turned to leave. "I'm sorry, but I've got somewhere to be."

_Go Rex! Do _not_ hesitate!_ Anakin was sitting up to get a better view, not realizing how close he was to giving himself away.

"Oh," Ahsoka sounded dissapointed.

Anakin couldn't take it any more. Rex wasn't moving! The jedi stood, walking briskly to the clone captain. "Rex, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."

Rex seemed completely shocked by his arrival, but nodded. Before he could speak Anakin cut him off.

"We've got...strategies to talk about. Remember? I was talking to you yesterday about this."

Realization showed in the captain's eyes and he straightened. "Oh, I remember. Sorry, sir, I was on my way now."

Anakin nodded back, trying to seem as serious as possible and not looking at Ahsoka. She was probably glaring. "Good. If you'll excuse us Snips."

Before she could say anything, the two left. Anakin heard Rex sigh in relief and couldn't help but do the same himself. After a moment of silence, Rex was the first to speak.

"Sir?" He seemed unsure. Anakin looked over at him, smiling. Was Rex going to thank him for getting him away from Ahsoka? It was certainly something to be thanked for, or atleast Anakin thought so.

"Yeah?"

"...were you spying on me?"

* * *

(This chapter was short, yes, but it introduces another problem! Yay problems! lol Speaking of problems, if there are any mistakes I apologize. I've read over it three times.)


End file.
